Other
This page will act as a blog and will be used for epsiode reviews. Episode #1: Yankee White In this epsiode, as the first episode, it introduces the main cast along with other cast members that will be brought up later in the series. This episode is opened with the death of a special Naval major. This death is the reason for the meeting of the already formed NCIS team and future NCIS agent Caitlin Todd. This episode is also important in further introducing the cast and their attitudes. For example, this episode show that FBI Agent Tobias Fornell has a very rude and strict side. I also believe that this is the only episode in which a president is seen, or portayed. This episode also includes a rare action from Gibbs which is him saying "Please". Warning: Do not attempt to win a machine gun battle with a pistol. P.S: The theme song in this epsiode is different from the future episodes. There are many rules mentions and used in this episode. They include: Rule #1: Never let suspects stay together. Rule #2: Never screw over your partner. Rule #6: Never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness, (This rule is mentioned indirectly) Opinion: This episode also proves that Gibbs can run when needed... lol. Favorite Quote: "Is NCIS anything like CSI?" asked the airport attendant "Only if your dyslexic" answers DiNozzo Other: This epsiode also introduces the mysterious red hair woman who shows up throughout the first season. Episode #210: Til Death Do Us Part This episode starts out with the disappearance of an NCIS personel. This is the beginning of the search for Harper Dearing and his terroristic actions on Navy warships and NCIS. Harper Dearing starts his philosophical mind games (watch previous episodes) very early in the episode. Harper also uses "past familt members" to help with his diobolical schemes. Also Harper uses an "explosive" method of getting back at NCIS and the Navy. Dearing's plans also interfere with one medical examiner's wedding and with the medical examiner's health. (Spoiler Alert BTW) Spoiler Alert: Dearing's sons death is the main cause of his hatred for the Navy and U.S Military. Episode #225: Hereafter Warning: This review will not be one of my best, because I am writing this as I watch this episode. Hereafter seems to be a very intricate and surprising episode that releases a lot of weird surprises. This episode is about an unfortunate death of a Marine while a morning training excercise. This beginning of the episode starts a suspenseful episode. Spoiler Alert: Director Vance is back in the field and finds out a lot of bad secrets about his deceased wife Jackie. This episode leads you to suspect many people but there is a shock coming at the end of the night. As the Dynamic Duo (Gibbs and Vance) try to solve this case, there are many surprises about the victim and his previous actions. In the end, you find out both Jackie's and Shannon's intentions of their secrets.